1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device of an injection molding machine and, more particularly, to a drive control device of an injection molding machine which uses servo motors as a drive source for driving the injection mechanism, the screw rotating mechanism, the die clamping mechanism, and so on of the injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Relative Art
A conventional injection molding machine is driven by hydraulic pressure, and its drive control is performed by controlling the pressure of hydraulic fluid. However, another conventional injection molding machine has also been developed which uses a servo motor as its drive source. In this type of injection molding machine, when a move command is supplied from a control unit, the drive mechanism for a screw, a die clamping unit and the like of the injection molding machine may not for some reason move as requested by the move command. In that case, the drive mechanism may become uncontrollable. Also, overshooting may occur when the servo motor, and hence, the drive mechanism are accelerated, and the operation speed of the drive mechanism may exceed a preset speed.